The Forlorn Memories
by dallascity
Summary: Logan and Dana have met before PCA. They had a relationship. But when Dana thinks that Logan forgot about her after they said goodbye, she needs to cope with it. And forget about him. For GOOD. But she soon finds out that isn't has easy has it looks.
1. o1

**Author's Note:** _New story, kinda came to me.

* * *

_

Logan sat on the bench and brushed a hand through his hair. He had another scruffle with Dana. But this wasn't just any old fight, he had brought up the past, and he knows that Dana HATES the past. She would make some excuse, run away, or yell and screem at him, and he would immidiently drop the convorsation. But this time, this time was different, he had brought it up at the worst time, right after she had an argument with her mother on the telephone, and Logan just happened to walk in. He wanted everything to change. He wanted it to be okay, back to the way it was before PCA. He just wanted Dana back, HIS Dana, the nice Dana.

The one who didn't start to cry whenever he would bring up their relationship (or now, lack thereof). He just wanted her to love him again, like she used to. But now, he knew that was never going to happen, at least not anytime soon. He gone to far with the talking this time. He brought up the last night, the night that they left eachother,

_It was Logan and Dana's last night on the cruise ship to Mexico. They wanted to stay there forever, just be there, and not have a care in the world. Who knew, in 7 whole days, you can fall in love with somebody? At least, that's what both of them thought. They thought they could work the long distance thing. And they would be together forever. They were sure of it._

_They both stood at the bow of the boat, enjoying the view, and loving eachother's company. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, and they just stood there, both of there heads turned to the water._

_"Dana," Logan started. This was one of the few words Logan said all evening. He knew they would be gone tomorrow, him in California, and her back in New York. He was sure she would forget about him, well maybe, after all, he was Logan Reese, what girl could ever forget him? But he was sure, that he would never forget her. He knew he would try and find her. He knew they would be together, no matter what it took. "Dana," He repeated again for effect, "I love you." He drew in a breathe. He wanted her to know, he needed her to know. He needed to know if she loved her back. He just needed to._

**Author's Note:** _Alright, that was the beginning, sort of an introduction to the situation, maybe? **FYI:** The chapters will be ALOT longer, just to let you know. :-) I know, kind of a strech for me. Lol._


	2. o2

Geez, Dana has to relize that I didn't forget about her. I told her that! I told her that I wouldn't after we left, and went our seperate ways. But she didn't believe me. Why didn't she believe me! I wrote her one letter each week for 6 whole months. Do you know how much money that cost? Well, I'm totally rich, I could buy stamps for each day for like 50 years straight, but still, I'm not for wasting money. She didn't write back to me, not once! Not one time did she write back! And she tells me I forgot about her! She doesn't even know that she's all I've thought about since that cruise last year. My father even thought I was depressed, and threatened to send me to a shrink! The last night, we were ripped apart so fast, I didn't even get her reaction. Her stupid mother had to cut in.

_Logan just confessed to Dana that he loved her. Logan, the playboy, manwhore, Logan, telling a girl that he loved her. Logan would never lead a girl on like that, he was sure he had to be inlove for him to EVER say that to a girlfriend. "Dana, are you okay?" Logan asked grabbing her hand. Her face was pale and she looked ill. "I-I'm okay Logan, I think I'm just hearing things. I could have sworn you said you loved me." Logan looked at her confused, she had thought that she was hearing things? Oh no, she wasn't. "Dana, I did say that. Because, I do. I do love you. Who knew in 7 days a person could fall in love? Well, I know now." Dana looked at him sincerely, her eyes watering. "L-Logan, I--" But Dana was cut short, by someone._

_"DANA EILEEN CRUZ! Get your ass over here right now!" Her mother yelled at her, stomping her foot. "What are you doing out at this hour? And with a boy! Come here, now." Dana shook her head at Logan. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Dana said not once looking at him. Even when she walked to her mother, she didn't turn around. And that was the last day of the cruise, and that was the last time Logan saw Dana. Well, at least for 6 months..._

I tried to push them memory out. I tried to forget about a"Dana and I" a "we", because I knew she would never want that again. I knew she didn't want me. She wanted me out of her life, and I'm giving that to her.

I stood up from the bench, wanting to go see Dana, but I walked the opposite direction of Brener Hall. SHe wasn't rooming with Zoey and Nicole again. After she left me for the second time to go to France, she decided to come back within a year. She needed to get away from me. I just know it. It was a shock to her to find we were going to the same boarding school, hell, it was a shock for me! When we saw eachother, I nearly fainted. I know, I know, Logan Reese fainting, that would be so uncool. She looked so different, so much better. I literally couldn't stand. I practically fell to the ground (In an "not fainting" manner.) She saw me and ran away. She ran away from me! That when I figured out, she wanted nothing to do with me.

After that, I saw her on the basketball courts, with Zoey. I tried to flirt with Zoey, trying to make Dana jelous. So, being me, I asked Zoey if she wanted to make out. But I actually think that made Dana more mad, because she stomped away. She was rude to me ever since. We will never have the same relationship again. I don't know why she's always so mean to everyone; namely me. Ever since the first day, she's been mean, and snobby to everyone. That was NOT the Dana Cruz I remembered. She was so nice. She was polite, she held the door open for people. But now, now she would just slam it in someone's face. I don't know why she's so mean. I just don't know why.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _So, when I said alot longer, I meant, longer for me. . Lol. I have to go to dinner soon, but I wanted to get another chapter up._


	3. o3

**Author's Note:** _Thanks you guys for the reviews. Even though there wasn't that many, I still really appriciate it. :-)  
But one of the reviewers, (I'm sorry, I don't remember your PN) she/he asked if it can be in Dana's POV too.  
The answer is, yes. A little bit later though. I want you all to get a feel of Logan's side first, and then I'll actually bring Dana into the story. Because if you noticed, there has been no dialogue yet. So okay then, back with the story. Oh and, also later on, it will explain why Dana changed.

* * *

_

I was back up in my dorm room laying on my bed in the corner of the room. I couldn't be walking around for too much longer. I'll exhaust myself out if I keep walking and thinking of Dana. Because well, I'll never stop walking. It was then did Chase and Michael come in the room talking and yapping about something and other. I wasn't really paying attention to them, though. I was too preoccupied about Dana, and why she doesn't want me to bring anything up anymore. I think she just wants to forget. So, for the time being, I'll let her. 

"And then," Chase started chuckling, "The rabbit just like jumped out of the whole and attacked the guy's face." I didn't understand what he was talking about. Something he saw on the television? Well, whatever it was, it made Michael start rolling on the floor laughing.

"Dude, dude, I HAVE to see that movie." Michael said rubbing tears out of his eyes. So it's a movie. That explains it; I guess.

"Hey. Guys." I called out after them as they were leaving. "You're going to see that movie now right? I'm coming too." I need to stop thinking about Dana, maybe this rabbit movie will help me out for an hour and a half.

"Are you sure man?" Chase asked me. What was he thinking? I'm now not allowed to go to the movies with them? "It's just, ever since sophmore year started, you've been acting really strange. I mean, stranger then usual. Well, actually, come to think of it, you've always been strange." Chase started laughing at his own "wit". Boy, that guy needs a women. Well, Zoey anyway.

"Yes, I'm sure." I practically growled to Chase through gritted teeth.. I don't know why that came out so "growly", but it did, and Chase seemed a bit frightened.

"Are you absolutely, positivlys sure, Logan?" Michael said slowly approaching me. What the hell were these guys on? Do I look like a 5 year old! I just wanna see the damn movie!

I grabbed Michael by the collar of the shirt and slammed him against the wall. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Yes. I'm. Sure." I said as calmly as I could. Michael had the same expression has Chase at the moment; Fear. They were afraid of me. Well, it was their fault for not wanting to bring me to the stupid movie. Well, that shows them, I'm going.

"Let's go." I said whisking past them grabbing my PCA sweatshirt of the hook and marched right out the door. It wasn't until a couple seconds later did they follow. Either they wanted to be behind me so I didn't have another out burst, or it took them a while to regain their composure. Well, whatever it is, I'm seeing the movie, so I don't care. Is this even about the movie? I really don't want to see it anyway... why am I acting like this over a stupid rabbit movie!

Oh... that's why. So I can stop thinking about a certain girl by the name of Dana Cruz.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Sorry it's been short. It's actually longer then normal for me though... LOL. But anyway, please review! (And when people say "Press The Pretty Purple Button", what are they on about? The button's not purple, it's blue. It doesn't look anything like purple. LOL._


	4. o4

**Logan's POV-**

Stupid rabbit movie, stupid rabbit movie, stupid rabbit movie! Why on Earth did I want to come again? Oh yeah, because of Dana. Dana... you stupid moron! You had her off of your mind for like... an hour thinking of how stupid this stupidly stupid movie is, and you think of her. Now look, I sat through this for nothing! You are seriously one idiotic man. I looked over at Chase and Michael, who's eyes were _completely_ glued to the screen. Mouth's just open, and they were stuffing popcorn in it. It was like they were in a trance. I looked at the screen again to make sure we were watching the same movie here... Yep, the stupid rabbit movie is still here.

"Guys, I'm outta here." I said rather loudly, and do you believe a couple people actually hushed me? "Oh stuff it," I whispered harshly, "You know I'm hot, so that will make up for the un-hottness of that STUPID rabbit!" Man, that came out pretty... weird? Ahh, whatever. These people are stupid too.

As I was walking out of the on campus movie theatre, I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry Dana." I mumbled not relizing what I said. My head whipped back around. "Dana!" She gave me a don't-you-talk-to-me-right-now-because-you-talked-about-what-happened-six-months-ago look. But, being me, I couldn't help but to brighten up their day with a little Logan.

"So ladies, what brings you here this awfuly _dreadful _evening?" I said cooly, streatching my arms behind my head and putting my hands on the back of my head.

"Oh, just the usual," Nicole started. "We do this every Saturday night, you know, go to the theatre, watch a movie, buy popcorn and drinks, and snacks... OH LOOK, POPCORN. C'mon Zo, let's get the popcorn!" Nicole finished taking Zoey by the arm and dragging her over to the counter. Oh look, me and Dana... together. How nice... Maybe I should apologize?

"Listen Dana, about earlier," But she cut me off. How dare her! "No, you listen Logan, don't talk about what happened to me. Even if you're going to apologize to me. I don't want to hear it. What don't you understand about I don't want to remember about what happened? I just want to live and forget... get on with my life! Like you did." She mumbled the last part under her breathe and stalked off to go get Zoey and Nicole so they could go watch, "John Tucker Must Die." Now... that's a movie I would watch... why didn't I? Why did I pick the stupid rabbit movie? I think this is a sign I've been hanging out with Chase and Michael to long...

**Dana's POV.**

"So, Dana," Zoey said with a mouthful of popcorn. Do you believe this girl! Little Miss Perfecto, talking with her mouth full like that! Gross. "What was with you and Logan back there? He looked kind of sad, and by the looks of it, you seemed to make him a bit more depressed then he already looked." No! How dare she bring that up! Logan isn't even allowed to bring that up. Well, she didn't bring it up, but she made me think about that! Ughh.

"Listen Zo," I started, but I made a discusted face as she had a piece of chewed cernal on her face. Oh my gosh, were's a napkin when you need one? "Nothing's going on with Logan. It was between me and him, so stay out of it."

I guess she took that a bit to personally and huffed and turned her attention back to the screen. I would have left, but that guy who played John, he was hotT, with 2 t's! Anyways, I was forced to think about Logan again, seeing as it was embeded in my brain. He deserves being treated that way! He didn't write me one single freakin' letter! Not one! He is such a egotystical, pompus, selfcentered, big headed, jerk! He promised me he wouldn't forget. Heck, he pinky promised me. And no one breaks a pinky promise with Dana Cruz! But all I asked from him was to keep in touch. Not one letter did he send me... not one...

**Author's Note:** _Okayyy then, chapter 4 is it? Yeah I think so. LOL. But what'd you think about this one? It's kinda setting you up for the future. Whoooo. LOL. _

_But, if you've read my other story, I'm taking it off of hiatus. Yaaay. LOL. But I probably won't update it soon. :-/. Yeah, boooo. J/K. I just can't believe people said "good job". Lmfao, that was just an example, but I thought it was hilarious, and I really appriciated it. Hahahaha. X333333_


	5. o5

**Dana's POV:**

I was back up in my dorm room. I hate being at the movie theatre. Even though John Tucker was amazingly hot, I got up and left anyway. I mean, who could focus with Nicole babbling about how hot he was, and Zoey chewing like a cow. But still! Zoey! Chewing like, a Neanderthal. Ew, it's discusting just thinking about how discusting it was. Gross, now I got the chills. Just like Logan gives me the chills...

See! Look Dana, there you go back with thinking about Logan. You shouldn't give Logan the time of day, any day. Just like today. You shouldn't have even spoke to him. That jerk-faced, skirt chaser. Oh, how much he had changed since the summer before 8th grade. He was a prince. Okay, you need to stop talking about him like he was your "Knight In Shining Armour". He turned out to be a "Loser In Aluminum Foil". Okay, now you're just quoting lame quotes. But this is what Logan does to me. He doesn't know it, and he sure of hell doesn't even care about anything about me. He pretty much made that clear by not keeping in touch with me at all. I mean, how pathetic does that sound? Ehhh, he was like, supposed to keep in touch, whiiine, and he never did.  
Whaaa, I'm never talking to him again.

But this is different. He made me feel something I've never felt before for another human being. Besides my mother and sister of course. Heck, I'm pretty much admiting to myself that I cared just as much for Logan, than I did for my own sister. Wow, that's impossible. I love my sister more then this whole planet. But Logan, how he made me feel so long ago, that was love. I was "in-love" with Logan Reese. I could have sworn he felt the same way about me! He almost told me he loved me! I think... was that was he was going to say? OH MY GOSH, I completely hate my mother now. She just haaad to make me leave.

You see, we had gotten in an argument about Logan earlier that day. She had told me that I was just a 13 year old girl, and I shouldn't be thinking about boys that way yet. Expecially about a boy that lived in California, and who was willing to love me. You see, my father had left my mother when I was 8. And she hasn't gotten over how much he had hurt her. So, she pretty much has it 0out for all men. I think in some twisted way she was trying to protect me. Pahh, how well did that work out? But I had gone to find Logan, and to say goodbye to him, as it was the last day of the cruise. And I had told him to keep intouch. And he promised. I mean, seriously, like I have probably said before, no one, and I mean NO ONE, breaks a promise with Dana Cruz. But he did, and now he has to pay for it.

My thoughts were interupted when my cell phone rang from across the room. Greeeaaattt, now I have to get up and go get it.

I got up from the lower of the bunk bed, and looked at the screen. Mom. Great, I wonder what she wants.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly. I really didn't like talking to my mom too much.  
"Dana..." My mom started weakly. Oh my gosh... was she... crying?  
"Mom? W-What's the matter?  
"It's S-S-Stella." Oh no.  
"T-The cancer came back. And this time they can't get rid of it! S-She only has 2 months!" NO! Oh my gosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! This can't be happening! They said it would never come back! They had promised! Another promise broken! OH my gosh! Stella!

I fell to the ground, in a full out screaming cry. Now, it wasn't like me to cry very often, but this, this was the worst thing that could ever happen!

"Dana! Dana, honey! Are you there!" My mom was screaming into the phone. I had dropped it a long time ago. I couldn't handle myself. I mean, it was my sister! Ohmygosh, this ISN'T happening. I groped around the floor for my phone.

"M-Mom, I'm h-h-here."  
"Okay good, because I need you to do me a huge favor."  
"Oh god mom, anything!" I know that sounded completely lame, but my sister is dying!  
"S-Stella, she is coming to visit you for 2 days. I would come myself, but we just don't have that kind of money right now, you know? S-So, I'm sending her out there to spend time with her big sister... okay?"

Was she kidding! Of course it was okay!

"Of course, Mom!" I screamed into the phone.  
"Okay honey, she'll be there in 3 days."

Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101

I was waiting for my sister's cab to pull up to the gates of PCA. I couldn't wait to see her, expecially before... ohmygosh.

Suddenly, I saw a faint yellow thing approaching. Why was it so blurry? I wiped at my eyes, and my hands were soaked. Oh, that's why.

"Dayyyyy-nuhh!" I heard her yell. Oh, I'm going to miss that so much. She ran out of the cab, arms wide open and came straight into my already extended arms. She was a big ball of 5 year old energy.

"Hey kiddo." I said whiping my tears away. I didn't want to see her see me crying.

"Dana... why are you sad? Is it because I'm going to meet... God?" She had looked around the campus before she whispered "God". I guess Mom gave her a talk.

"Yeah, but I know you'll have a lot of fun with him, right?"

"Shhh! Mommy said I wasn't allowed to say it infront of anyone." She said giggling, covering her face with her 2 little hands.

"Oh, okay." I said giving her a smile. "Hey, look what I got you!" I pulled out a walkie-talkie out of my bag, and handed one to her, while I had the other one. "So, if any reason we get split up, you can talk to me, okay?"

"Okay, Dana." I could tell she liked the present. Okay, is there someone watching us? I just got this weird feeling...

I turned around to see Logan there, smirking like a goon. How dare him!

"Hi, cutie." Logan giggled walking up to my sister and tickling her stomach.

"H-Hi, Mr." Stella said giggling. "Do you know Dana?"

"Why yes I do." He walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. He must know I can't say and/or do anything to him while she was there. "She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world. And what's a pretty little girl like you doing here?" Stella was smiling like an idiot again. I think she has a crush on Logan. HA! I laugh at that!

"I'm visiting my sistah before I go to h- um, I mean, uh, I'm not allowed to tell you... sorry Mr." Aww, Stella was so cute. I'm going to miss her so much!

"Aw, why aren't you allowed to tell me?" Logan asked her, pouting. Okay, now I hate to admit it, but he's being really adorable...

"Okay..." Stella started walking up to him, and he knelt down infront of her. "I'm going to heaven, so I get to see Dana." That was what she whispered in his ear, I heard most of it, and I saw Logan's eyes grow wide, and he looked over to me, his face pretty much asking me if this was all a joke. I nodded at him.

"Ohhhh... uh, okay. Well, hows about you spend the day with me AND Dana!" Logan thinks he's going to pull a fast one over on me, does he? But I saw Stella's face. She was so excited. I couldn't say no to her.

"Fine Logan, you can hang out with us to."

Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101Z101

**Logan's **POV

I can't belive that's the reason why she's here. I feel so bad for Dana now.

We walked over to the basketball court, showing her all around. Go figure, there was a slushie man on campus today, since it was so hot outside.

"Dana!" I heard her sister call. If I remember correctly, her name was Stella. "I want a Slushie!" Dana smiled at her, and replied, "Cherry? Right." ''Yeah!" That girl was too cute. It runs in the family I suppose. When I saw Dana walk away, I don't know, this feeling just washed over me. I had to sit... or lay. So I just layed down on the basketball court, since it was not being occupied.

"Loo-gan, are you otay?" Stella asked me.

"Yeah, Stell, I'm fine." I replied back to her, not really up to explaing myself to a 5 year old. "Loo-gan, do I know you from some where?" Ha, don't tell me she remembers me.

"Yeah, Stell, you do. We met from that cruise, do you remember?"

"Yeah! And you were spending all your time with my Dana." She crossed her arms at the memory. "Oh, sorry, Stell, I just really like Dana... you understand, right?" Her face brightened up.

"Right. Loo-gan, do you still like Dana?" Oh gosh, geez, how long does it to buy a slushie? "Um, yeah, I d-do." Stella giggled at me. "Do you looooove her?" She put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. I'm sure she's not going to tell Dana any of this anyway, so... I might as well.

"Yeah... I think I do. I love her so much it hurts... because she doesn't love me back." Oh gosh, that sounded so cheesey. But Stella looked worried... I wonder why?

"It hurts? Where does it hurt, Loo-gan?"

"Stell, it hurts my heart..." Stella's eyes were very wide. I guess she just didn't think someone could love her sister or something. I didn't even noticed when she left to the slushie man.

"LOGAN!" Was that Dana yelling for me. I leaned up a bit from the ground, as I was still laying there. "OHMYGOSH. Are you okay! Are you having a heart attack or something! I mean, Stella said that you told her your heart hurt, and you're laying here on the ground! Oh my god, do I need to call an ambulance? Oh my god... not you too!" Stella told her that! And she thinks I'm dying!

"Dana! It's okay! I'm not dying or anything." I proved it to her by standing up. "And Stella, why did you tell her that my heart hurt!"

"Loo-gan! You told me! You said you loved Dana so much that your heart hurt, so I thought that your heart was broken or something! I was helping!"

Dana was standing there, her eye's were bugging out of her head. Ohmygod, she did not just say that. Oh god... oh god!

"Stella! My heart _is_ broken! But NOT because I'm dying or anything! But because Dana hates me and I love her too much!" Oh please tell me that did not just come out of my mouth.

"See Loo-gan! You just said your heart is broken! I did good!" She just doesn't understand teenage logic.

"S-Stella, let's go." Dana said completely wired. She scooped Stella up into her arms and carried her away. "By Loo-gan! I hope you feel better!"

**Author's Note: **_Hehe, enjoyy._


End file.
